


Please Don't Leave Me

by Barbela



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbela/pseuds/Barbela
Summary: Five-0解散了。





	Please Don't Leave Me

“你确定吗，Kono？”Lou双手撑在控制台上，担忧地看着她，“加入那个全美范围内打击拐卖妇女的地下组织？他们不像Five-0，没有豁免权，甚至都不是警察。”

Kono笑了笑，发丝有些散乱：“我们的总部在旧金山，如果有需要，Chin和Abby会帮我的。对吧，cuz？”

Chin微微点头：“我们会的。Just follow your heart, Kono.”

“她都怀孕了，你还纵容她这么胡闹？”Lou气到无语，扭头看Steve，“McGarrett，你不打算管管？”

被点到名的Steve低垂着眼眸，淡淡地说：“我支持她的决定。只是……小心些，好吗？”

“我会的，boss。”Kono忽然哽咽了，扑过去拥抱了他，“你自己也多加小心。”

“让Adam照顾好你和孩子。”Steve闭上眼睛，掩去目光里的不舍，“常回来看看。”

“我会的。”

Danny注视着这一幕，偷偷用肩膀安抚性地蹭了蹭身边的人，舔着下唇，一言不发。

 

“很感谢他在这次行动上对我们的协助。事实上，我的团队刚好需要他这样的人才。”Phoniex的主管，Matty Webber，站在大厅的中间仰视着他们。虽然她身材矮小得过分，连Danny站在她身边都显得高大极了，却有一种不怒自威的气势，让她的手下全都知趣地噤了声。

Jerry犹豫不决地看向Steve。他的本领和知识储备确实在间谍领域能有更广阔的施展空间，但是……

“这是个很好的机会，把握住它。”Steve朝他温和地笑了笑，“想去就答应吧。”

 

Lou第一次提出他想搬家，是在把Chin，Kono，Abby和Sara送上飞机后。

“Samantha昨天打电话向我哭诉，有个男生因为她的父亲曾把同僚送进监狱而当众欺辱她。”平素威猛的黑大个埋下头，肩膀止不住地耸动，“她是个坚强的女孩，连被绑架的阴影都走出来了。我不敢想象当时的情况究竟有多严重。天啊，她还只是个孩子啊……”

还红着眼眶的Steve侧头看他。“去吧。”他平静地说。

“可是Five-0……”

“我们会想到办法的。Samantha需要你，需要她亲爱的父亲，一位正直的警察的保护。”

Danny叹口气，走过去，拍拍Lou的肩膀：“记得给Will多充点话费，huh？如果联系不上他，Grace可能会飞去旧金山找他私奔。我可不想弄丢我的宝贝女儿。”

Lou被他逗出了一丝笑意。他抬起胳膊擦干眼泪：“谢谢你，Danny。”

 

一年的时光可以带走很多东西，却带不走那该死的辐射中毒。Danny注视着Steve从卫生间里走出来，满眼心疼地看着他憔悴的脸颊。

Five-0总部空荡荡的，只有他们两个人。如果搁在以前，他可能还会挺高兴的，因为他可以肆无忌惮地打趣Steve，而不用接收队友们“滚去结婚”“我受不了了”的表情。但现在，但现在……

“Steve，”他久久凝视着埋头摆弄着屏幕桌的前SEAL，开了口，“我们把Five-0解散了吧。”

Steve猛地抬头看他，脸色苍白，眼睛里无比清晰地写满了恐惧。“Danny，”他哑着嗓子，表情脆弱到不堪一击，“你也要离开我吗？”声音越来越轻，话语的尾音消失在空气中。

“我……”

“别离开我，buddy。”Steve颤抖着嘴唇，那目光几乎是哀求了。

**Please don't leave me.**

噢，Steve。

Danny上前两步，把他轻轻揽入怀中，安抚地拍拍他的后背。“怎么会？”警探把脸埋在他的肩上，声音闷闷的，“从你强迫我做你搭档的那一刻起，我就知道我这辈子都离不开你了。你就是块甩不掉的牛皮糖，Steven。”

Steve无声地笑了，把怀里的人搂得更紧了些。Danny感觉到有大颗滚烫的泪珠落在衬衣上，晕湿了一片。

**I'll never leave you.**

**I promise.**

 

一个月后，瓦胡岛上多了家意大利餐厅。装修期间，每天都有好奇的游客和当地人驻足围观。

“不，都跟你说过八百遍了，我的餐厅不会叫‘Steve's’！”矮个子的金发男人炸毛地吼，“你是什么时候偷偷定制的这些，huh？”

高大的黑发男人一脸无辜：“你去年就答应我了啊。连Charlie都知道承诺了的事情不能出尔反尔，Danny。”他得意地笑着，利索地爬上梯子的顶端，“帮我看看字母摆正了吗？”

Danny气结，但还是乖乖地退后两步看了看：“再逆时针转一点。好了——嘿，你小心点！”他冲过去，扶稳了梯子。

“……再说了，这也不是你的餐厅。”Steve稳住身体，接过Danny递给他的“t”，“我出了一半的钱，这是咱俩的餐厅，Danny。”

“认真的？你当初说的可是‘借我钱’！你懂什么叫‘借’吗？”Danny头痛地揉揉太阳穴，难以置信地望着他，“好吧，你不懂。你的乐趣简直就是夺走我生命里的一切美好，你这只野兽。”

“不用谢。”Steve露出他招牌式的灿烂傻笑。

 

两个月后，意大利餐厅正式营业。门外招牌上共有两行字，第二行端端正正地居中放置，第一行高耸出去，看样子像是后加上去的，效果却意外的还不错。

而这家餐厅的每份菜单上，都在“Steve's”前用马克笔补了个歪歪扭扭的“Danny and”。

“我给咱俩定制了新帽子。”Steve抱着箱子走进厨房，无比欢快地说，像是个发现了新大陆的五岁孩子。

Danny正专注地切着西红柿，忙碌中抽空扫了他一眼：“认真的？你就非得每天搞出点新花样？”

“经营好一家餐厅的关键就是创造新事物，Danny。”对上Danny狐疑的目光，又迅速补了一句，“这是Kamekona教给我的。”

“核辐射还影响智力吗？我觉得你的脑子不太好使了。”Danny嫌弃地白了他一眼，放下刀摘掉帽子，在Steve期待的目光下拿起那个写着“Danny's”的厨师帽，却被他拦住了：“不，这个不是你的。”

诶？Danny一愣，看到Steve拿起另一顶绣着“Steve's”的，为他戴在头上：“这个才是你的。”说完，低头猛盯桌子上的西红柿，刻意避开搭档的目光。

Danny琢磨了一下，忽然笑了。在Steve落荒而逃之前，矮个子男人揪着搭档的衣领把他拽到面前，踮着脚在他的唇上落下一个吻。

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> 本文是基于剧情走向做的一些推测。  
> Steve身体不好，Danny想退休，Chin收到去旧金山的邀请，Kono疑似怀孕还独自跑掉了，Lou闺女在本土上大学，Max已经走了……看这意思是第八季最后要把Five-0拆掉。最好的结局应该就是海豹小熊一起退休环游世界经营餐厅了吧。  
> 即使所有人都离开，Danny也会陪在Steve身边，直到永远。


End file.
